Agile software development involves adaptive and iterative methods for collaborating and developing software. Scrum is an agile software development framework for managing software projects. In many cases, when a development team starts to use the scrum development process to plan and complete an action, or user story, it may find that the team is not as productive as it should be. However, without certain statistical data to support the analysis, it is difficult to locate the source of the problem.